


Taking Flight

by Jooles (MissjuliaMiriam)



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, Family, First Kiss, Letters, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Nobility, Romance, Royalty, Whipping, Wings, myths and legends, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/Jooles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text of this piece has been removed from AO3, as I plan to submit it for publication. If it is published, a link will be posted here so that you can purchase the ebook. I'm sorry to take away free access, but that's how these things progress, I'm afraid. Thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, and left kudos, you were all hugely encouraging to me. The sequel to this piece will, for the time being, be left up.</p><p>OLD SUMMARY: Love is complicated, no matter who you are. For Kriss, prince of the elven kingdom, and El, the second son of a first daughter in a matriarchal society, it is exceptionally so. They shouldn't fit, shouldn't match, shouldn't work. And yet, their meeting is like stepping into open air- and then spreading your wings.</p><p>(A prequel to my work-in-progress novel, Tel'Imaya.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Two Thousand Words artist/writer collaboration project on deviantArt. The group for that project is here: http://twothousandwords.deviantart.com/ and the first part of this piece (it was broken up into three on dA) is here: http://treo-legigeo.deviantart.com/art/Taking-Flight-illustrated-story-Part-1-415070701
> 
> You can find this story there as well, with the illustrations done by the lovely and talented Danni (aka nutcrackparade on dA). I'm not sure if the illustrations will ever go up here, so you may have to visit there in order to see them, but I assure you it's worth the effort. I can't even express how thrilled I am to have someone drawing my OCs, especially in such lovely scenes as the ones Danni did for me. Do go look. Thanks. Enjoy!

Not published yet! The piece may yet return. Patience. Sorry.


End file.
